Dreaming of Adonis: Grecian Bath
by Coolfire30
Summary: A summer daydream of a bath with a god. (Part of a series called 'Dreaming of Adonis')


**Grecian Bath**

 **Pairing: Youko (Kurama) X Kagome**

 **A/N: I'll put this as completed first but...If people want me to continue then I will. I purposely left it open-ended for that reason alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, they belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

There were once beautiful baths that existed in this world. Back when sexuality wasn't hidden like a disease and the true beauty of the naked form and nature was something to be preserved instead of graffiti-ed upon or covered.

It lay next to the modern-day bath, a community swimming pool. It's mildly populated this afternoon. Couples, young and old, children splashing about, elders tanning themselves. Everyone enjoying the water and sun

I lay on my stomach in my black bikini and place my book beside me. I dog-ear the page as images of the historic places pass through my mind. Its called A Day in the Life of Ancient Greece. I remind myself that there are numerous other books I should or could be reading but for some reason, this one called to me today. I can't count on one hand how many times I have pored over the pages, letting the images come to life around me.

I imagine myself there now, lying in a bath, completely nude. Watching the people around me, admiring pure naked tanned flesh and the muscles moving smoothly beneath. The water is clear, cool, and inviting. I stand and stretch myself, not really knowing now if I am dreaming or awake, in the present or the ancient past.

I walk towards the edge of the pool and dip a toe in, smiling at the warmth. I stretch my arms to the sun and dive in, letting the cool water cleanse my dirty soul. I come up for air and spy a stranger starring from across the pool. He is sitting in a reclining patio chair, his silver fox wet hair glistens in the sun. His long pale sinewy arms are folded above his head. I let my eyes follow his body down, down his chiseled chest to the happy trail disappearing behind the fabric of his swim shorts. And his body goes on for days. Those thick scrumptious thighs, down to his elegantly crossed feet.

I take a large breath and sink to the bottom of the pool. Or is it a bath? I let my mind remain confused. The Greek god I caught staring has turned my mind from reality to pure fantasy. I come back up for air and catch those eyes again. I smile. I swim back to the edge of the bath, taking my time climbing the steps, my wet naked body feeling the sun as goose bumps form from the slight breeze.

I return to my resting place in the grass next to the bath, glancing at the opposite end hoping to catch another glimpse of the unknown god with the dark eyes but not finding him. I lay on my back in the grass, the hot sun drying me quickly. Behind closed eyelids, I smirk at the thought of his body. His body on top of mine, or beside it, inside of it.

I hear someone approach and try hard to remain perfectly still. It's him. Without having to open my eyes, I can feel that it is him, the god. My body trembles slightly as he lays down in the grass beside me. I turn my head towards him and marvel at his nakedness. Everything about him is manly; a mix of perfection and beauty. He must truly be a god, and what kind of a woman would I be if I didn't feel the urge to give him myself as a tribute? A tribute to this Adonis.

I turn my face away from him, a sign of complete submission, and lay my arms outstretched above my head, leaving my body completely open to him. I lay there for what seems like an eternity, feeling his warm eyes pour over my body, weighing me on imaginary scales, trying to decide if I am an acceptable sacrifice. I listen to the noises of the other bathers, small splashes, and pleasurable moans as other women devote themselves to their own gods.

He has decided, and I plan to be a more than willing sacrifice. I feel his electric fingers dance up my side as his rough tongue licks my other side, his hot breath and smooth lips reaching deep past my flesh into my soul. I sigh and ask what I could do to please my God. I taste his finger with my tongue as he shushes my mouth. his hand drops to my neck and I feel his fingernails dig in as he places kisses on the opposite side before finding and biting my ear.

It is so trying, to remain still and so I focus solely on the other bathers. Knowing other people can see this god devour his devotee, here, next to the water under the freeing sun, is part of the allure of the baths. Come for the water, stay for the pleasure. He lies facing me, his large member resting on my naked thigh, his hands tickling my stomach before reaching up to my inflamed breasts. My nipples hard and dry beneath his fingers.

His mouth falls down on me, kisses circling my breasts before his teeth find my nipples. I bite my lip to keep my sounds silenced. He bites and flicks them with his tongue as his hand slides down the flat planes of my stomach to my thigh. My legs part and I feel the wetness that has formed there. What was a pit of fire between my legs compared to the molten heat he elicits from me. My entire body trembles for him.

His powerful arms wrap around me and turn me slightly so that he is now behind me, my sun-kissed leg tossed over his, his arm wrapped around under my breasts while the other arm slides down between my legs. I feel him guide his large powerful shaft into me with ease. My body arches in response to him. His fingers pinch my nipples and pull them as he penetrates me, his teeth on my neck and fingers circling my sex with each thrust. It's a beautiful artful dance we have found, and I lose myself in the pleasure of it all.

My head spins as my body tries to please this powerful man. I forget my silence and let loose a moan. This aggravates him as he thrusts harder, increases pressure to punish me. his fingers clawing my breasts, leaving his marks on me. I open my eyes and watch the other bathers. Some playing in the water while others play in the grass like me.

I catch another woman bent over a tree stump chair, digging her nails into the wood as a different god penetrates her from behind. Her face is a beautiful portrait of pleasure and pain. Another woman lies still on the grass, her knees the only part I can see clearly as her god eats her forbidden fruits causing her to gasp with need.

I feel my own pleasure coming and begin to tremble. He bites into my shoulder as his fingers caress my sex and I lose myself completely with his strong vibrant thrusts. I bite my lip so hard I draw blood as he comes inside of me like a molten volcano.

We lie there for a few moments before he leaves me. I stand and stretch myself again, before diving head first into the bath. Washing away the love he has left me with, cleansing myself for the next god that notices me and demands sacrifice.

~OwO~

Gasping I woke up, my heart pounding in my ears, adrenaline pumping through my blood. My eyes blurry from sleep. I lift my hand and press down on my harshly beating heart while hunching my body letting my loose hair cover the whole of my face.

Breathe; In, out. In, out.

I try to calm my body whilst my mind thinks of all the possible reason why on earth I dreamt of something so sexual, so carnal and-and...dare I say it, erotic; in public even!

But that silver-haired man, god, person...I groan inwardly. Just the thought of his lascivious body makes me throb with wanton need...his transcendent beauty far surpasses the average human, but then again, why on earth was I dreaming of gods?

I feel a burning stare directed at myself. I start panicking; What if they know? What if they could see my dream? What if-

I look up allowing my hair to part and instantly I see him. Silver on gold. Pale unmarred, alabaster skin. High aristocratic cheeks, sculpted to the _god's_ physique. His eyes held a dangerous glint that sent shivers down my spine, leaving me with a tingling feeling I couldn't get rid of no matter how many times I run my hands up and down my arms.

Why? Who? How?

My Miko-ki were screaming at me at this point, warning me of danger; something, someone.

Demon.

A demon, Youkai, beast _...Kitsune._


End file.
